


Oh Charlie

by orphan_account



Category: Play It Again Charlie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is late home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R Cooper (rispacooper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/gifts).



> These characters belong to R Cooper, not me - written in response to a tumblr post asking for character porn. I hope you like it.

Charlie paced, pausing at every small noise outside. Every shift of gravel outside, every resident putting their key into their door lock had him frowning fiercely at his own front door, willing it to open. Sam was sat on the floor staring at him in disapproval. Charlie frowned harder at the cat. He stopped pacing and checked the clock in the kitchen. 10:17pm. Will was late, he had gone out for a hair appointment at 5 and he still wasn't home. His phone was off and Charlie was imagining the worst. He had long since stopped thinking it was bad traffic, passed over a psycho customer (Will only accepted clients from recommendations these days, not the internet) and was about to fall into a full scale panic thinking Will had crashed his car. 

He checked the time again, 10:23 and growled at the clock, pacing back and forth in front of the door. He tried Will's phone one last time. Voicemail again. He huffed in frustration. He took a beer out of the fridge and sat on the sofa, putting the tv on, trying to quieten the white noise of panic, slowly taking over his brain. He stood up again and ran a frustrated hand through his hair whilst taking a long pull on the bottle of beer. It was his third and the slight fuzz wasn't helping to keep the panic at bay. 

He sat down, only to leap to his feet a second later at the gravel crunching outside the window. He looked at the door hopefully. There was the jangle of keys and then, then, the footsteps went past. He sighed deeply and frowned at the door. Uncertain now of what to do. He looked down at Sam. "Do I call hospitals or am I being ridiculous? He's probably just been guilted into going out with his friends and forgotten to let me know." Sam blinked at him, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

All of a sudden there was the scratch of the key in the lock, Charlie's eyes narrowed as he focused hard on the door. Will slid through the partially opened door, softly closed it and draped himself across it. "Honey I'm home!" He declared cheerfully. Charlie carefully placed his bottle of beer down on the table and stalked over to Will. "What happened?" He demanded, putting his hands on the door to either side of Will, effectively trapping him in place. Will peeped at him through lowered eyelashes. "Charlie...are you mad about something?" Charlie snorted and leant closer, pinning Will harder against the door with his hips. "Where. Were. You?" He ground out. 

Will went limp against the door and his arms up in surrender. "The lady was a bitch and wanted to discuss her options for an hour and check photos of previous colourings I had done to make sure I didn't ruin her hair. Charlie, were you worried about me?" He said this last sentence in a plaintive whisper pushing his body forward so Charlie had to force him back against the door. Will changed his palms out position, crossing his hands at the wrist above his head. Charlie put one hand up to pin his wrists to the door. "Next time, call me if you're going to be so late I was." He paused searching for the right word, distracted by Will looking imploringly up at him, his slim neck stretched out and unblemished. "Worried." He finished on and exhale, "I was worried about you, what might have happened."

Will smiled slowly and said, "But my dear, I thought you frankly didn't give a damn?" Charlie knew he was being teased and quoted at and decided that Will should be taught a lesson. He moved quickly, grabbing the younger man's delicate wrists and dragging him over to the sofa. He bent Will over the back of the sofa, facing downwards. That perfect ass on display. Will mourned slightly in question of the sudden change of events. "Charlie are you punishing me for my smart mouth?" He sounded like a forties movie star, all limp wonderment. Charlie snorted, and ran a hand down Will's spine from neck to tail bone getting heavier as his hand got lower. Will was wearing tight slacks, his hand mapped over the slightly stiff cloth and grabbed Will's hip. 

Will shivered and Charlie swallowed dryly. This was still new to him, being the boss like this, the man. He loved Will but he could be infuriating sometimes and Charlie suspected that he vamped it up on purpose to try and provoke this kind of reaction. He stepped behind Will and pushed his pyjama clad groin into Will's ass, showing him how hard he was. Will whimpered slightly and pushed back against him. 

Charlie stepped back neatly and lay a hand back on that tight ass in warning. "This is a punishment, you are not to try and backseat drive this." He said sternly and replaced the heavy handed stroking with something with a little more fingernail, scraping his way through Will's shirt fabric, up and down until he got back to Will's neck, which he leant forward, back in position with his cock pressed up against Will's ass, and kissed, gently, open mouthed. Will inhaled sharply and tried to wriggle, but he was trapped. Charlie changed this kisses to gentle bites, pressing his teeth into that slightly golden skin, leaving small indentations behind. He bit down harder causing Will to cry out and thrust into him. Charlie stood up swiftly and flipped Will over, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them to the floor. He pressed a kiss into Will's hip, bit by the side of his belly button and breathed onto the growing damp patch on the front of Will's tiny purple briefs before flipping him back to his front. 

His ass was perfect, round and tight and delicious, those briefs drove him nuts as well. They barely covered Will's ass, and were so tight that it made his vision blur momentarily. He ran his hand over Will's ass and then drew it back slightly. Will tensed. Charlie lifted his hand higher and brought it down quickly, the smack echoing slightly around the room. Will went limp over the sofa. "No!" Charlie barked at him "Stay firm, this is your punishment - you have to take all of it." 

Will sighed in delight, Charlie rarely took charge like this, but when he did, it was glorious. He wriggled his body in anticipation and tensed up again like a good boy. "That's right daddy, you show me I've been bad." He said breathlessly. The second smack came instantly and without warning, leaving his ass stinging and tingling. He whimpered again and Charlie ground against his ass again. Only thin pyjama bottoms and his briefs separating them. "5 more" Charlie made them count, each blow warming and stinging until Will was gasping, his cock aching he was so hard. The final slap Charlie had pulled his brief's down so his hand was on bare skin and the sting was beautiful. There was a long pause, Charlie had moved away, Will looked over his shoulder to see Charlie slowly jacking his own cock, looking at Will's reddened ass. Will closed his eyes in wonder and pushed his ass out further, widening his stance. Charlie stepped forward, still striking his cock and Will swallowed, his own cock gave a jump, barely contained in his briefs. 

Charlie reached into the drawer in the table by the sofa to pull out the lube. He slicked his fingers, maintaining eye contact with Will. "Oh you sexy freak, you're so quiet." Will murmured stretching slightly, trying to hump into the sofa. Charlie curled up close, gently pushing his fingertips against Will's asshole, barely using any pressure. Just tapping and tickling until Will thought he would scream with frustration. He pushed back just at the same moment Charlie breached hip with one finger. They both gasped and paused. Charlie recovered first and pushed the finger in further, twisting and stretching, he added the second and third fingers in quick succession, knowing Will liked the slight burn it caused. He pushed in hard, fingers twisting and twisting until Will was incapable of constructing sentences beneath him. Charlie added some extra lube to his hand and stroked his cock, withdrawing his fingers from Will's ass with a soft, wet sound, belying the hard flutter he gave his fingers as they slid out, giving a fraction of extra burn. 

Will gasped. 

Charlie lay a restraining hand on Will's hip as he lined his slick cock up, rocking gently until just the very tip of him was in. He wanted Will to feel every moment of this, he watched as the tight opening stretched around his large cock head, hearing Will's breathing stutter. He pushed in slowly, inexorably until he was buried deep in the other man's ass. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he had be holding and flexed slightly inside Will. Will moaned softly, "oh Charlie, don't stop, don't ever, ever stop." Charlie from his fully sheathed position rammed those few millimetres further home and started to withdraw, hands grasping at Will's hips. He thrust in again, picking the pace up, bottoming out with a slightly slap, he withdrew again, and pushed him harder and faster still, repeating until he was ramming home hard and fast. 

Each thrust smacking them both together with a crack and a gasp from Will, who made a move to grab his cock beneath him. "No" Charlie growled, "that is mine, you are not allowed to touch it without permission." Will breathed hard. "Please, oh please, Charlie, papi, daddy, oh god, please let me come!" Charlie spanked him , "you come when I come, no touching. you'll just do it, like a good boy." Charlie pulled out suddenly, making Will cry out in disappointment. Charlie turned Will over, his hand moving fast on his own cock, his eyes sought out Will's, pinning him in place. His face stern as his hand moved once, twice, three times more and then his dick spat out come onto Will's stomach, the second hot spray branding his left nipple, the final hitting his chin, some splashing up onto Will's lip. Will cried out wordlessly and came too, as he luck his lip. 

Charlie stood, eyes narrowed, face slightly red with embarrassment. "Next time, call me!" 

Will, breathing hard, smiled and said "oh Charlie"


End file.
